1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally pertains to ordinance devices and submunitions of the bomblet type that may be air-dropped in clusters, and more specifically to a submunition having a terminal correction guidance system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attacks against enemy tanks, vehicles, convoys and other targets may be carried out by artillery, mortars, aerial bombs, and missiles. It is common to use a carrier missile or vehicle to deliver and dispense a large number of bomblet-type warheads over the target area. Such warheads may be very cheap, costing several dollars each; however, the individual kill probability is extremely low and the cost effectiveness is therefore poor. On the other hand, a very sophisticated missile-type warhead may be used having radar, optical, or infrared guidance systems. While the individual kill probability is very high for such warheads the cost will be in the thousands of dollars each and the cost effectiveness is also poor. There is no low-cost warhead known in the prior art having a high kill probability.